


Bad Day

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Multi, Necromongers, Threesome - M/M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Vaako and his slave Jim comfort Lord Marshal Riddick after a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/gifts).



> For Rochester who requested "Snuggles with Riddick, Vaako, and Jim." I hope it's snuggly enough...

The guard announces Lord Vaako's arrival just as Riddick walks out of the bathroom, still wet, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips and two disconcerted servants running after him. He goes straight for the wine, pouring himself a large cup as one of the servants approaches him warily, gathering every shred of courage he possesses before daring to address the Lord Marshal.

“Lord Marshal, may we dry and dress you for the night?” the young man inquires shakily as the First of Commanders enters the bedchamber accompanied by his slave, Jim. The Lord Marshal is in a particularly foul mood tonight and his servants are still adjusting to their new master being so unpredictable and difficult to please.

“For the last time: I'm _not_ a child,” Riddick growls. “Leave!” he barks, pointing to the servants door. The servants scurry away without another word, worried that the mad breeder might promote them to fully dead.

“Bad day?” Jim asks. Riddick answers with a grunt before draining his goblet. Vaako's already holding the carafe, poised to refill the cup with more wine. Jim nudges Riddick toward the bed, pressing his hand over his tailbone. The Furyan sits with a sigh and looks at both men in turn.

Vaako is out of his armor, wearing one of his dark tunics, observing Riddick with concern. He looks flawless, freshly shaved –no doubt by Jim's skilled hands– and Riddick can smell the aroma of his herbal soap from where he's sitting. He probably had bathed then rushed over here to meet him.

Jim is wearing something soft and loose fitting, which Riddick thinks is a pity. Jim's gorgeous body shouldn't be hidden under a layer of shapeless fabric, no matter how fine the silk. Jim crawls onto the bed, kneeling behind Riddick.

“What happened?” Jim asks, slipping his hands over Riddick's wide shoulders, kneading his sore muscles. Jim might be just a slave, but every Necromonger knows he has the favor of the two most feared and revered men in the Armada. He gets away with doing things the other servants are terrified to even dream of doing.

Vaako offers to refill his cup again, but Riddick waves him off and hands him the silver goblet. Vaako shrugs and fills it for himself. He sits on a comfy chair by the bed, crossing his legs and observing Jim charm his way past the Furyan's gruffness.

Riddick explains that he's spent all day dealing with ass kissing nobles and dim-witted advisors that seem to think he's a brainless mountain of muscle. “The nobles talk to me like I'm some sort of god, the advisors talk to me like I'm an idiot. And then I come home and my servants treat me like an invalid. I just wanna be left alone,” he grumbles as Jim massages his biceps.

“Would you want us to leave you, my Lord?” Vaako asks, raising an eyebrow. Jim stops his ministrations, waiting for the Lord Marshal's decision.

Riddick takes a deep calming breath, then releases it, shaking his head. “Good,” Jim chirps. Riddick turns his head to the side and flashes a crooked smile at Jim. Jim smiles back, his fingers cleverly working the kinks out of the Furyan's hard muscles.

“I am sorry, my Lord,” Vaako says. “I had to review my troops today.” Riddick knows the process was long and tedious. Vaako probably had a horrible day too. “I will be free to accompany you in your duties tomorrow. If it pleases you,” Vaako offers smoothly. The Commander knows Riddick values his opinion, and having his First there provides Riddick with a much needed buffer between him and the Council.

“Yes. Thank you,” Riddick utters, rolling his neck to crack it.

“You are welcome. You should lay down and let Jim help you relax some more,” Vaako suggests, sipping his wine.

Riddick huffs and shakes his head minutely. He guesses that by _relaxing_ , Vaako really means _engaging in vigorous sex_. The First and his slave had spent numerous nights here, and Vaako had been seemingly glad to just watch as Riddick fucked Jim into the mattress, leaving the young slave a blissed out, debauched mess. Truth be told, Riddick wouldn't mind luring the Necromonger back into his bed...

He pulls the towel from around his hips and spreads his legs, shamelessly showing off for Vaako's benefit. Even at rest, Riddick's cock is impressive; his whole body is impressive –bulky, powerful muscles rippling under smooth golden brown skin– and Vaako's murky green gaze takes it all in with interest.

“Why don't you join us? Come _relax_ with us?” Riddick asks with a smirk, tilting his head.

Vaako smirks back, and to Riddick's surprise, the Commander rises to kick off his boots. He stops by the nightstand, fiddling with the lighting then steps up to the bed, handing a small vial of oil to Jim. He unzips the front of his tunic and shrugs it off, raising an eyebrow at Riddick, who longingly eyes the Necromonger's pierced nipples.

Riddick hums to indicate he likes what he sees, wishing this wasn't happening when he was completely exhausted. Jim shifts behind him, giving Riddick and Vaako room to lay down. With Riddick completely naked and his master now shirtless, Jim feels overdressed, so he pulls off his own tunic before straddling the Lord Marshal's hips. He warms a few drops of scented oil between his palms, and massages Riddick's broad back. He lets his hands slide down on either side of his spine, and then up over his shoulder blades, and the back of his neck. Vaako lounges on his side of the bed, watching as the Furyan's tension melts under Jim's expert handling.

“You're a lucky man, Vaak,” Riddick murmurs groggily after a while. Jim decides to straddle his own master to care for him in the same manner.

“In what way?” Vaako asks, groaning softly as Jim starts kneading the tense area behind his neck.

“Jim. He's...” Riddick stops to think about the right word.

“Incredibly handsome, intelligent and an amazing lay. Humble too,” Jim suggests.

Riddick lets out a low chuckle. That's partly why he likes Jim so much. The kid is not afraid to speak up and he has a sense of humor, which is rare among Necromongers. Of course, Jim hasn't been purified, and Riddick hopes the kid never gets converted.

“I was going to say, _full of talents_. And full of himself, too, apparently,” Riddick replies.

“Yes. That he is.” There's a hint of apprehension in Vaako's voice and Riddick picks up on it.

“Don't worry. I'm not planning on taking him away from you,” the Furyan assures him.

“You are the Lord Marshal. You could, if you wanted to,” Vaako retorts. He doesn't want to part with Jim. Ever. But he owes total obedience to the Lord Marshal.

“Now, why would I do that when I can already have him... _and_ you at the same time?” Riddick asks, reaching over to squeeze Vaako's shoulder. Jim hums approvingly and leans down to kiss the back of Riddick's hand. Then he places his own hand over Riddick's, and then tenderly kisses the side of Vaako's head.

Jim returns his attention to his task. He knows exactly where the tension gathers in his master's back, and he digs the heel of his hands into the stubborn knots. Riddick keeps his hand on Vaako's shoulder, slowly stroking his pale skin with his fingertips. Despite the fact that he has two absolutely gorgeous men in his bed, Riddick feels his eyelids grow heavier. Jim's massage has left him limp and loose. He's in his own bed, with the only two men he trusted on the fleet. He lets himself sink into the lavish bedding, today's trouble forgotten. His breathing slows, his fingers stop moving over Vaako's skin; sleep is calling to him.

Jim notices; he moves and lays down in the gap between both men, kissing Vaako's cheek, then turning to kiss Riddick's. Riddick blinks at Jim, catching the slave's brilliant blue eyes staring back at him.

“When I wake up I'm going to wear you _both_ out, I promise,” he whispers to Jim as the slave pets Riddick's rough cheek.

“ _Both_?” Jim asks, his voice rising with interest, obviously pleased by the possibilities of such an arrangement.

“I like the sound of that,” they hear Vaako pipe up from behind Jim. It makes Riddick smirk and he winks at Jim as Vaako snakes his arm around Jim's waist, scooting closer to spoon him. “But we need to rest first,” the Necromonger adds sleepily, his breath warm on the back of Jim's neck.

“Fine,” Jim grumbles, resigned to the fact he has to wait. Riddick presses his chest against Jim's, Jim burying his nose into the crook of his neck. Riddick kisses the top of Jim's blond hair, and lets sleep take him over.

Riddick falls asleep first, followed by Vaako, with Jim happily sandwiched between them, feeling warm and safe, and looking forward to the end of nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking it was just going to be one single snugly chapter. Then, I wrote it, and my mind (which perpetually lives in the gutter) wouldn't let it go. Long story short, with Rochester's permission, there will be a second smutty chapter.


End file.
